This Is How It All Began
by Longbourn22
Summary: A request from reader Bazinga . waterMELons! H/P met for the first time when he worked for her mother.  Also how JJ joined the FBI because of Dave...more than just his books she was interested in! A two pair story! This is an AU version of the series.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! It is my most extreme pleasure to honor a request from a reader Bazinga(.)waterMELons. She wants an H/P and Rossi/JJ story. I was more than please to do it! Although I have to apologize to you that it came out much later than I had promised you.

And to my wonderful and beautiful beta, HRGHfan35, who without her magic, this would have been below par!

I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters!

Enjoy!

…

Beginnings

.

"So, you have made up your mind?" Ambassador Prentiss asked of her daughter.

"Yes, mother." Was the reply.

The Ambassador looked up sharply from her papers. "Yale." She made it sound as if it was a bad word. "Why not Harvard? I know a couple of deans there…"

Emily shook her head as she moved about the study and walked along the book lined shelves that covered three walls; she had read most of the books on these shelves and she wondered if her mother had.

"I'm trying to help you, Emily." She had stopped reading as she watched her daughter moved around gracefully. She pursed her lips as she thought that all those years of expensive and the best dance tutors resulted in her present physique. Something she had wished would attracted some young politician but her daughter had stubbornly refused any offers.

Finally Emily turned around and shook her head, "Mother, I want to do this my own way. I want everyone to see me for me, not Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss' daughter. I don't want special treatment or … or preferences."

The Ambassador continued watching her only daughter for a while before she sighed, her shoulders slumped slightly. "All I want is for you to be happy. I want you to…" she waved her hands about. "Be happy. I want you to be able to concentrate on your school work and not worry about rent on your apartment or…or work!"

Emily shook her head as she chuckled; her mother would not get it. Ever.

"I'll survive, mother. And just so you know, I have submitted letters to Harvard, informing them of my decision to attend Yale. I really hope you'd understand, mother. Father did."

Elizabeth Prentiss harrumphed, "Your father spoiled you! He always lets you do what you want without making sure it will be safe for you. And he is always making me the bad parent!"

Emily began to shut down; it was always the same old argument about how her father spoiled her, indulged her and their arguments over her. That was why she decided to go to a school where the ambassador had no influence over her or the school.

"Mother, we are not going to have this conversation. I'm leaving in three days and …" her sentence was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Elizabeth glared at her daughter, "We shall talk about this later, before you leave." Then towards the door, "Enter."

Emily turned away from her mother and the visitor; she hated when her mother gotten into her role of Ambassador and politician. She picked up a book from one of the shelves and sat down on a chair and began to read.

As the visitor began to talk, Emily began to listen to his voice, the book ignored. He had a low bass tone and soft. But there was strength in it and she found herself drawn to it. She looked up from the book and saw a very pleasant back view of the visitor. She guessed he was in his mid twenties and quite tall. His physique was pleasant; not fat nor thin and from the slight bulge on his arms, he seemed muscular as well.

_Wonder what he looked like? I mean his face, is he handsome or dashing, or plain?_

_But more importantly, is he a climber?_ She hated them. Always trying to impress mother so she would gave them high recommendation. As well, they would try to hit on her, hoping to gain favors. She smiled at those moments when she had to gently let them down, letting them know they were wasting their time because she and her mother did not get along.

"Emily?"

Of course, there were some remained persistent because they were really interested in her but sadly, those that did were married men. She had no interest in married men. Her best friend's parents were going through an ugly divorce because he cheated on her mother but it wasn't just that, she simply abhorred cheaters. It showed how low their principles were to their marriage vows. No, not interested at all and no intention to even contemplate.

"Emily! Pay attention!"

She was jerked out of her reverie by her mother's stern voice. Turning to face her, Emily saw him.

He was handsome, gorgeous and an alpha male persona. There was not one iota of meekness in him. Grr!

"Emily, come met my newest detail. FBI Special Agent Aaron Hotchner." The Ambassador introduced.

FBI?

"Um mother, why the need of FBI's services?" Emily asked without acknowledging him.

Hotch watched her in slight irritation; _how rude. Just because she was the Ambassador's daughter didn't mean she could act high and mighty._

"Emily! Where are your manners?" She demanded.

Oops! It was rude of her!

Quickly, she turned her attention to him and smiled sincerely, "I'm so sorry. It's just that your presence and the purpose caught me by surprise. I'm Emily and it's really nice to meet you, Agent Hotchner." She held her hand out.

Hotch watched her and saw that she was pretty-ish and seemed out going. Her smile certainly looked real instead of the usual paste it on her face and smile without feelings. And she was sincere in her apologies, could it be that he might be wrong in his assessment of her earlier?

"Ahem." Emily cleared her throat, she was beginning to look foolish with her hand out and he was flatly refusing to take it. _How rude he is!_

Realizing he had committed a social faux pas, he quickly grabbed her hand and shook it hard, jarring her whole hand. "Do forgive my rudeness. Er, how do you do?"

_Really Hotchner? Is that the best you can come up with? What a schmuck!_

Emily arched an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Instead she continued to stare at his features; his eyes were as dark as onyx and piercing. She almost shivered thinking of how he would look when he was in the throes of passion. The recipient of those eyes would be rendered putty under him. His lips, they looked deliciously kissable. She wanted to test her theory and as if a magnet, she began to lean forward towards him.

Hotch was perplexed; she had not said anything but kept staring. _Do I have something on my face? Damn, I hope lunch was not sticking in between my teeth! Shouldn't have had that bacon cheeseburger._ He was very tempted to run his tongue along his teeth within his closed mouth but would she see that?

_I need to release her hand. Holding her hand this long would be misconstrued but her hand; soft but strong, small yet firm. And it felt so right to hold onto her._

"Okay Agent Hotchner, here are the list you requested." Elizabeth handed Hotch a piece of paper from her desk.

Moment broken, Hotch finally retracted his hand from Emily and turned to her mother.

Emily snapped herself from the moment. Moment, where was that? What just happen?

She watched him in a daze as he took the paper from her mother. They were talking about something that was on the list but she was not tuned into it. She was mesmerized by what had happened. Did he feel it too?

He must have, judging from the duration he held her hand. His hand. They were strong, firm and assured. They were very comfortable and safe. She felt safe in his hand and she was not sure why she felt that. After all, she had met him for a total of less than two minutes. Strange, she had never felt that way at all.

_I need some air! Can't breathe here!_

"Um mother, I'm going for a walk. I'll see you around." She said as she went to the door.

Elizabeth looked up and nodded, "Don't forget, we're not finished with the discussion."

"Yah, I'll be back."

"Wait, Miss Prentiss." Hotch called out and Emily stopped moving and turned to face him. "Ambassador, if we're done? I'll like to do a perimeter walk."

Elizabeth beamed, "Certainly Agent Hotchner. Maybe Emily can take you around."

Emily closed her eyes for a moment and then opening them, she nodded. "My pleasure. Agent Hotchner?" She pointed outward.

Hotch nodded at Elizabeth and left, walking out with Emily by his side.

…

End of Part 1

.

Please let me know how it is! And thank you my new friend, Bazinga(.)waterMELons for the prompts! And hoped you like it so far!

Thank you!

Lizzie


	2. Chapter 2

And here is the second part. Thank you so much for this wonderful prompt, Michelle! I really love it!

Thank you to all who've read and review the first chapter!

Again, I cannot thank my beta, HGRHfan35, enough for her invaluable help!

…

This Is How It All Began

Part 2

.

"You know, you don't have to do this." Hotch said. He saw the look before they left the study.

"It's okay. I don't mind." She said as they left the house.

As Hotch began to scan around the front yard, he took a peek at her peripherally.

"I said I don't mind, Agent."

"I know. Just the same, I can do this myself." He insisted. Her body language was contradicting her words, and it was disrupting his concentration.

Her body. He saw that she was very lithe. Very toned. And the shorts she was wearing exposed more legs than it was legally possible. A big distraction.

_Damn!_

"I know this place inside out. Come on, I'll show you the secret gate." She said.

Hotch startled, "There is a secret gate? Is it locked?"

She nodded, smiling.

_Damn! She has some very pretty smile! Concentrate Hotchner! Think of your girlfriend! You love her very much, remember?_

As they made their way to the back yard, they began to talk about mundane things.

"So the Ambassador does not want you to go to Yale?" he asked.

She nodded her head. "She wants me to go to her alma mater, Harvard. It's also my grandparents and great grandparents and probably many greats." She sighed as she picked up a bloom and smelled it. "My name may be Prentiss but I'm not going to be one of them. I want to do things on my own, be recognized for what I do, not because of where I come from."

Hotch was silent as he watched her. She was not one to be pitied; no, she had pride. His respect for her raised up a notch.

"So if I greet you as Miss Prentiss, you're not going to jump all over me?" As soon as he said it, he realized it didn't turn out right. Embarrassment was all over his face.

Emily laughed. Really laughed at the implication.

"That was not worded properly. Please forgive me for my lack of glib." He said.

As Emily recovered from her laughing spell, she waved her hand, dismissing his apology. "Don't worry about it. It has been a while since I really laugh and mean it. And I understand what you're getting at."

As they arrived at their destination, Hotch began to inspect the gate and its lock, which looked as if it had been recently used, and the surrounding area. "Looks like the lock is new? Does someone still use it?"

He looked away from the gate when she had not answered and saw a slight guilty look on her face.

"I see. But are you the only one using it?"

"Yes. I installed the lock myself." She nodded.

"You're the only one to have the key?"

She nodded again.

"Do you mind if I have a spare? Just in case. I promise you that when I'm done here, I'll return the key back to you."

Looking at him for a moment, Emily frowned; she did not know him well. How much can she trust him?

But his credentials more than proved that he could be trusted and if her mother did, so could she.

Finally, she nodded. "It's in my room. I'll give it to you later."

He nodded, satisfied.

"Any other surprises? Things I should know?" He asked.

Emily smiled, "That depends on what you wanted to know and how you'll use it."

Hotch chuckled, realizing he really enjoyed being with her.

As she guided him about the courtyard, she began to tell him about the staff.

"Martin Trudeau is mother's personal assistant. He takes his job very seriously."

"I met him yesterday and I have to agree with you, and I might add that I find him a bit pompous." He added.

Emily burst out laughing, "Oh my! You couldn't have described him any more accurately!" She continued laughing.

Hotch shook his head as he watched her. She certainly was a unique individual; most women he had met would not be behaving towards a stranger, this laughter was earnest. He recalled his girlfriend, Haley, who did not really laugh until they were on their fourth date. She would chuckle or giggle but this from-the-bottom-of-your-stomach laughter, it was very refreshing!

As she was wiping tears from her eyes, she continued, "Martin does not like nicknames, he had known me since I learned how to walk and it's still Miss Prentiss. I…It's Martin or Mr. Trudeau."

He nodded but caught the hesitation and the change. "What else? I mean you were going to say something but stopped."

She was grinning, "Well, I'm the only he had allowed to call him Marty. He would look disgruntled but I think privately he liked it. Anyone else caught calling him Marty earned the direct cut. And trust me, you do not want to be on that end."

"Noted. And filed." He said. "You sounded as if you're very close to him."

Emily turned to look at him closely, "You're very astute, he is more like a favorite uncle than an employee. You are not a shrink or some wacko with some super power?"

"Um, no. I just have a knack of figuring people out quick."

"And with almost balls-on accuracy." She whispered.

They stopped walking as she kept her frown. Feeling awkward, he quickly changed the subject. "What else? Or who else?"

She did not response for a moment but started walking. "There's Mrs. Fisher. She, as you know, is mother's personal secretary. She knows more politics than any other people, except my mother, knew. But she is super wonderful. A mother of three grown kids, grandmother to a slew of grandkids, last count was six and I think the youngest daughter is with child again.

She loves sweets. And yes, she has been known to be unwillingly bribed by a box of her favorite chocolates from Recchiuti Confections. One of the best chocolatiers."

"Expensive taste." He whistled.

"Yes she has. That's for hanging out with mother. They travel together. And mother has been to everywhere."

He knew from their conversation earlier that mother and daughter did not get on well together. The tension when he walked into the study was thicker than the morning fog in San Francisco! And for now, he was not going to delve into their problems. His job here was to look into the security of the house and staff. He knew about the Ambassador, having read her file from the Department of Defense. Ambassador's security clearance was quite high, as high as the President of the United States. He had found it intriguing about that fact and decided to talk to the Secret Services and found out that she was a noted and formidable politician who was sent out whenever there was some foreign problem that might affect his country. Even the President relied on her for her assistance with certain European countries.

Of course, her fame was her penchant for straightforwardness. She had no patience to play the patient ambassador. She was applauded for many things and with the accolades came the negatives and she began to receive death threats. Her next assignment was to a volatile country in the Middle East and the president wanted those death threats investigated before she left and if there was any connection to her forthcoming assignment. Granted, this was the Secret Service's headache and for the security of her home, Hotch was highly recommended. It was nice to have friends in the SS department, hence, his presence here in the Prentiss' residence.

Hotch had not looked forward to this at first. He had planned on taking some time off and spent it with his girlfriend of 6 years. He had planned on proposing to her during that time. But his friend in the SS had stressed on the urgency and that this would take no more than two weeks. He reluctantly agreed. It was fortunate he did not tell Haley of his vacation plans or she would really have been pissed.

As they continued their walk, he listened to Emily's voice and was completely charmed by her wit, humor and intelligence. Her endless anecdotes about the staff were filled with laughter and her love for them. It was then that he realized she had spent much of her life with the staff more than with her parents. Mr. Prentiss was an absent parent, he found out but it wasn't his fault as he was one of the President's domestic advisors. He spent more time at the White House than his own domain.

"Are you listening to me?" Emily asked.

Caught day dreaming, he shook his head, "Sorry. But you were saying about the cook and her staff. Do they travel with the ambassador?"

Satisfied that she had not lost her 'listener', she continued.

…

A couple of states away, at the University of Pittsburgh in Pennsylvania, a renowned crime author was giving a lecture. Dave Rossi, former FBI Behavioral Analysis Unit, was discussing about the murder cases he had helped solved and that they were the premises of his books; based on facts. Many of the students attending the lecture were rapt; who didn't like blood and gore? One student, sitting three rows down and on the left of the room was making notes.

Jennifer Jareau came to the lecture because she wanted to avoid _him_. Brad was persistent. He had been pursuing her nonstop because her roommate had let slipped that she was still a virgin.

Whoorah! The last American 22 year old Virgin, here in U. of Pittsburgh! Of course he wanted to be the one to 'pop that cherry'!

And she had changed her dorm room.

If she could only find a way to avoid Brad but he had two classes with her and it was too late to make changes.

Sighing, she tried to concentrate on the lecture by staring at the guest speaker. He was near her father's age but something about his demeanor struck her that she didn't find him that old. He exuded confidence and self assurance. At first she thought it might be that he had become arrogant because of the successes of his books. But no, she could tell he was not. His time with the FBI had honed a sense of discipline into him. And his sense of humor, though a little dry, was nonetheless captivating. She looked around her and saw that her peers were enraptured by his charms.

"You're not going to go into solving a murder right off the bat," he was explaining to a student who was interested in joining the FBI. "Lots of training, lots of exercises and lots of academic classes when you're at the academy."

"If they accept your sorry ass, Russ!" Someone shouted from behind her. The entire room was flooded with raucous laughter. It took a few minutes for Rossi to regain control.

"Our joker is right. Admittance to the bureau is very stringent. If you're in any form of law enforcement, or criminal justice, you are more likely to get accepted. As well as at least four years of college degree. So kids, don't drop out of school yet."

More snickers and chuckles around her.

"Okay, if you don't have any more questions about my books," he emphasized 'my books', causing more laughter, "it has been my pleasure to meet you all. I'll be at the lobby if you want my autograph. Yes, I used to be shy about advertising myself, like a self-pimp, but after six lectures, now I feel like a used prostitute. Have a great day!" He waved to them as he walked out. Applause accompanied his departure.

As the students filed out of the auditorium, Jennifer remained seated. Only when the place was emptied that she slowly got up and moved out of her seat.

Moving to the lobby, she saw the guest lecturer settling down at a white clothed-covered table with his books displayed. There was another table set up for those who wanted to purchase the books. Jennifer figured that if she were to get in line to buy the books, it would take about half an hour and another half hour or an hour to get them autographed, that meant that she would missed the two classes that the jack-ass was in. Having decided that, she went to the book purchase line and stood patiently for her turn and she willed the line to move as slow as it could.

Two and a half hours later, "Hello, what is your name?" Dave Rossi asked as he observed her.

"Jennifer. Jennifer Jareau. It was a wonderful lecture. Very enlightening."

He beamed, "Really? Well, you're welcome. Can I ask you something, if you don't mind?" He asked as he took the books from her and signed the opening page.

She shook her head.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Her mind went blank.

…End of Part 2…

.

Will she? Let me know what you think so far!

Thank you!

Lizzie


	3. Chapter 3

Hello All! I am truly sorry for the long delay on updating this story! College/homework/upcoming exams are cramping my FF writing!

Anyways, here it is! Again, I do hope Bazinga(.)watermelons still enjoy this story!

Add; thank you Cinnamonfa for spotting an error! had written savage, should have been ravage! :)

A great big thank you to my wonderful and fantastic beta HGRHfan35! Thank you so much!

And to all who visited here, thank you for taking the time to sit down and read this story!

Enjoy!

…

This Is How It All Began

Part 3

.

"Here's the key." Emily handed Hotch a small silver key.

They were in her bedroom. Hotch was standing on the threshold looking about awkwardly. Emily was watching him looking into her room.

"Do you want to take a look inside my room? I mean from a security standpoint." She shrugged her shoulders, feeling slightly warm all over.

Hotch shook his head at first but changed his mind; he did need to look at her room, especially the windows to make sure they were secure from within. Moving into the room, Hotch began to look thoroughly as well as to see what type of a person Emily Prentiss is.

There were quite a few packed and sealed boxes in a corner, probably heading to Yale with her. Her bed was a king-sized with white and floral prints, very feminine. The dresser and vanity looked…antique.

Emily saw his looks and the slight frown, "They are my grandmother's, on my father's side. They are Prentiss family heirloom. When she passed on three years ago, I asked my granddaddy if I could have them as he wanted to put the estate for sale. It was going to be him alone with a few servants so he decided to move to a small place." She had walked over to the dresser and ran her hand on the smooth surface lovingly.

Hotch was trying not to focus on her hand but unbidden thoughts came to his mind as he wondered how it would feel to have her hand on his skin.

"Agent Hotchner? Are you okay?" She asked him, she was frowning now.

Shoving those images aside, he nodded. "I'm, er…just making sure that large window across from us is properly sealed."

Emily eyed him for a moment before she slowly started to turn away but she was mesmerized by his eyes; they were dilated fully and seemed as if they were drawing her into them. Dark brown eyes, just like hers, deepening with emotions, willing her to move closer…

A car alarm from outside broke the tension.

Hotch moved away from her and walked up to said window and made a cursory inspection as his mind was confused; _so close._ He had almost made a colossal mistake. He almost kissed her.

Oh, he was very much tempted because he saw it in her eyes, that she wanted to kiss him too.

It was time to take himself away from her presence.

"Okay, Miss Prentiss." He nodded to her as he stepped away from the window and headed to the door. "Your room looks secured. And I…I will leave you to your …um, packing," he looked at the boxes by the corner of the room again. "I've got other rooms to inspect. It was nice to meet you. Have a great day." Without waiting for her answer, he dashed out.

Emily stood where she was, shocked by his action, as well as her own. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to feel those lips on hers!

"Miss Emily?" Esther, the housekeeper knocked on her opened door, rousing her from her disturbing thoughts. "Master James Gardner is here."

"Thank you, Esther. I'll be down in a moment." Emily slowly nodded.

The housekeeper nodded and left. "Now, what has gotten our young Miss in such a mood?" She muttered to herself as she went downstairs to inform the visitor.

She had never much cared for Mr. James Gardner III who was full of himself. His family was old money. Not much left, from what she had learned from the other servants, after a big flop in investments James Gardner II played in the stocks market. Now, he was trying to make up for the vast loss by getting his only son to court the rich daughters of his peers. Esther harrumphed as she returned to her duties; this shifty young man had set his greedy little beady eyes on their Emily!

"That young man does not know what he had gotten himself into. Our Emily will surely give him a ringer if she ever finds out." One of the maids giggled to the others.

Esther cleared her throat, announcing her presence, which led to the maids dispersing to their chores. But Esther agreed with Annie. "He had better watch out! Our Emily will give him a sound ringer!" She nodded as she headed to her office.

…

Hotch was near the front of the house to get some fresh air when he spotted her getting into an expensive sports car, the driver was a young man with blond hair and an expression that left Hotch frowning; that look was not one to be trusted. He hoped Emily Prentiss, whom he was beginning to like too much, knew what she was getting into.

He began to think of her room. She was not what he had thought her to be when he first met her. The time spent with her, a total of 2 hours, had given him a better perspective of her personality which was far remove from that of the Ambassador.

Emily Prentiss was an extremely intelligent young woman. The book she was reading when he first met her in the study was not in English. She spoke eloquently and used some big words an average young woman would not use.

As he watched the car speed away, he again wished he had the right to follow them but at last, shaking his head as he turned around and returned within the building, he had a few more rooms to inspect.

…

"Why?" JJ asked Dave as soon as she found her voice. Clearly, she was not expecting such proposal from this famous author and she was weary. JJ knew when she hit puberty that she was not an average female. Blonde soft hair, blue eyes, perfect lips and her physique was slim, never having to worry about her weight at all. She was the envy of her school mates but her friendly disposition prevented discontent among them. She was approached by teens and men alike throughout high school and her part time work but she managed to hold them at bay because when they learned of her name, most backed off. Her father was the county deputy sheriff. For those who would not take no for an answer and tried to 'paw' at her, they were met with few bruises to the nether region, courtesy of her father's good parenting and introduction to the fine arts of self defense training lessons.

"I hate to eat alone." Dave replied, his keen eyes observing her face. He almost retracted his invitation when he saw that momentary panic in her eyes. But she quickly recovered and instead of answering him with a yes or no, she turned the table on him.

"If that is your best pick up line, you're about ten years behind." She replied tartly. She was a little annoyed with herself; normally she would have left after her initial negative reply but she was intrigued by him. Something about him was drawing her.

Luckily for both, she was the last in line, so as there was no one behind her, and the lobby was deserted, so he was taking his time. His agent came up and stood beside him.

"Dave, how about dinner? I'm starved."

Dave was still staring at JJ and then turned to his agent, "Sorry Jim, I have a dinner date already. Could you call for the ride?"

His agent gave JJ a long look, from her head to her feet and back up again before slowly smiling and nodded.

"Um Jim?" JJ boldly spoke. She had not liked that look he gave her. That disgusting leering look that she abhorred. "First off, don't ever look at a woman in that manner because you'll get slapped with a sexist suit. Secondly, I'm not Mr. Rossi's dinner date. Do you understand that?" Her face was red with anger. She was glad the piggish agent was not looking at her hands which were shaking.

Jim's demeanor changed at once to that of anger, "How dare you speak to me like that! What are you but a mere student in this dumb place? Be grateful Mr. Rossi had graciously come here for a lecture. He could have headed to Yale…or … Harvard! You little…"

He was not given a chance to finish his speech as Dave had stood up and punched him in his jaw. The agent landed flat on his back, his hand on his face. "What…? Dave, what is …"

"Shut up, Jim. You are out of line here. You will apologize to this young lady right now." Dave glared at him, his brows was knitted together tightly.

Slowly getting up, he mumbled a cursory apology to JJ.

"And oh, Jim, you're fired." Dave nodded at him.

Looking up to Dave in surprise, Jim exclaimed, "But you can't fire me! Who's going to do your bookings! Who's going …look here Dave, I made you. Without me, you're nothing but some boring man trying to make some money selling his boring stupid stor…"

_Wham! _He was punched in the face again!

This time, it was JJ who had done it. Rubbing her knuckles, she angrily looked at the man who was once more lying on his back, both hands on his bruises.

"Don't you insult Mr. Rossi. Without him, you would have been jobless, you dumb shit. You better get out of here before one of us gives you another."

Jim stared at Dave who had not said anything as he stood next to JJ and as tempted as he was to say something demeaning, he knew they would not hesitate to, as she put it, give him another. As quick as he possibly could, he stood up and walked away quickly from them without a backward glance.

When he was gone, Dave and JJ turned to each other.

"I don't need you to fight for me." They both uttered at the same time.

"I can handle…" JJ said angrily.

"I was just trying…" Dave uttered.

He shook his head and began chuckling. As much as she tried not to, she began laughing with him.

A few seconds later, they were quiet again and unexpectedly, Dave picked up her hand and began to inspect the bruises on her knuckles, rubbing gently and softly on them as if to soothe them.

JJ was stunned as she tried to breathe. Taking deep breaths, she let them out shakily. His touch! It was making her stomach doing several flips. She tried to retract her hand, more out of fear of what else he could elicit from within her. He felt her trying to withdraw her hand and rather than releasing it, he tightened it; it seemed odd to him but he didn't want to severe the connection! He looked at her, and her eyes. They were fully dilated as though he was looking deep into her soul.

"Mr. Ross…" JJ tried to talk but her words caught in her throat. His dark gaze was unnerving her.

"Call me Dave. After all, we fought very well against a common foe." He tried to make light of the situation. The slight panic look in her eyes had returned and he wanted to dispel it. She was too tense.

She nodded, "Da…Dave. Um, I…" at this point her stomach betrayed her.

Dave eyed her stomach and grinned, "So, how about that dinner?"

She hesitated again.

Dave held his free hand up, "Look, if you're thinking that I have some nefarious plans to ravage you, don't worry. I'm not that type. I just want some dinner and company. You lived here, or locally so you should know some good eateries. You don't gush about, unlike your other peers. You don't look at me as if I'm some idols, just a man. I think I'm a good judge of character and figured you'll be good company."

JJ stared at him as he made that speech. It was believable. And he did say he was not interested in … to put it plainly, sex. That was a plus for her.

Her stomach growled again and finally she nodded. "Just dinner and talk, right?"

Dave almost sighed out loud. "Yes. I don't sing or dance and you don't want to see me even try to do both." She laughed. "Okay, what say you we get out of here?"

She nodded again. "You like Italian food?"

Dave gave her a look; was she kidding?

Then she laughed, "I'm joking. But seriously, there's a wonderful Italian restaurant not far from here."

Dave smiled, "Is it within walking distance?" She nodded. "Well, if your stomach can hold on, how about it?"

JJ returned his smile, "I think it has no choice as I like the idea."

He nodded and still holding her hand, she led the way out of the auditorium.

He looked at her again, "So, about your hair? It's not naturally brunette, is it?"

JJ shook her head, "No, I…dyed it because I lost a bet with a friend."

He whistled, "Must be some bet! I would like to hear it."

JJ laughed, "You're sure you want to hear about my boring life in college?"

"From the looks of it, especially your hair, I certainly do."

She unconsciously reached up to smooth it. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Okay, my friend Melanie and I are in the debate class and we were in the opposite team…"

…End of Part 3…

.

Hoped you'd enjoyed this! Any feedback would be appreciated!

Huggerz

Lizzie


End file.
